


1000 Words for You

by ayashienn



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Boys' Love, Drama, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayashienn/pseuds/ayashienn
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories for MewGulf that consists of 1000 words.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Kudos: 28





	1. The Moon Is Pretty, Isn't It?

Gazing at the peaceful skies that is covered with the hues of dark blue, stars are sparkling, and the moon shines brightly—somewhat tells me that I’ve gone too far, and things should be put this way. The cold breeze in the sea is lingering my edges, asking me to punish myself more. But I don’t regret anything at all. I felt a warm wrap around my waist from the back, and heard a whisper, “The moon is pretty, isn’t it?”

**2 years ago**

“We love you, MewGulf!”

“You’re our everything!”

“We waanjais love you!”

We just entered the conference hall but our fans have no chill. They’re quite many today even though the location isn’t much accessible to the public. They really find ways. 

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat—my partner in the series entitled “TharnType”, immediately went beside me, threw his arms on my shoulders while his other hand plays with mine. This made everyone in the area scream in delight, they do love fanservice.

“See? They’re at it again.” He softly said then pinched my cheeks. Don't make me fall for you.

Eyes are focused, we have to make everyone fall for us, over and over again. And Mew, I never thought that after all this time, his clingy side would affect me, emotionally.

We sat in front of the press, enduring the flashes of cameras, wearing my “somewhat” genuine smile, showing them that we’re in love with each other. Mew suddenly held my hands and started speaking,

“Hello everyone, I’m Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, playing as Tharn in the series…”

“And I’m Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, playing as Tharn’s lover in the series, Type.”

How I wish it’s actually for real—I never intend to mix up things like that because of professionalism but I always blame myself for feeling it. And Mew… He’s one of a kind. He could separate work from private life. Shit gets too real, this is my first time in showbiz industry so I have to take things smoothly. 

“Fans are looking forward for the last episode of TharnType 2 that will be released later this evening. How do you two feel that the series will finally end?” A reporter asked us and to be honest, it kind of torn me inside. Once the series is over, we’re finally over too, right? I stared at his hands while he’s answering. 

“For me, it won’t end here. Memories don’t just fade away, especially if you spent it together with your loved ones, and it would still continue forever in my heart. Although I’m sad that it’s finally the end, I would definitely miss the staff, and everything.” I bowed a bit for them not to catch my reaction. I bet I’m about to burst my feelings right here and now. Are all those words real? Or just like your fake façade?

He presses my hand, telling me it’s my turn to answer. I frantically faced the crowd once again, stop being coward, Gulf. 

“I agree with P’Mew. Everything will be missed, but we’ll still staying together.” I mean it. Should I risk my career for him? I don’t think I could still continue my life without him. He made me a better person—a person who only stays for him. 

“How close are you guys right now?” Slowly, I looked at him, waiting for him to respond because I don’t think I can answer that in accordance to what we really are.

My heart beats faster than the usual, are we on the same path, Mew? What do you really think of me? Of us?

“Hmm. How should I put it?” Huh? What does he mean by that? I kept my posture, I’m really excited of what he would say. He even paused for a couple of seconds and I just chuckle nervously.

“We are like brothers and friends but if it’s more than brothers then, it’s because we’ve been through a lot…” My smile faded in an instant. Wow, I was cornered and it feels like a gun was fired right on my head. Brothers and friends… Right. What answer am I expecting? 

After the conference, we left the place while holding hands and I thought I was in cloud nine. I wish I could stop the time. The moment we finally entered the van, he slowly let go of my hand. I know it’s just for a show but please let me enjoy every second with you. The van started to move, and only P’Boss and my manager fills the noise inside. 

“Hello? Ah yes, I’ll be meeting you this dinner, okay? See you. Take care.” I bit my lip and gazed at the window. Knowing that everything was fake since we were casted, I should’ve distanced myself. Now, I can’t help but to cry inside… He’s fading. He’s finally going away. Mew, can’t you hold me tight? 

“Going on a date?” I’m an idiot for asking that.

“Yes.” I could hear his excitement through his voice. Now we’re finally ending it.

That night I never watched the last episode. Instead, I opened my window and cried out loud, poured my pain and regrets. Why do I have to fall for him like this? Why did I let myself sway in his storm, wholeheartedly put Type as myself… This is a mistake. I gaze at the skies. 

I grab my phone, and texted him with these last words.

“Take a very good care of yourself.”

“Huh? Thank you? 555 By the way, isn’t the moon pretty tonight?” I cried again. This time, I don’t think I can stop myself.

Good old memories. I still can’t help smiling after remembering it. After all, he’s still tied to me. He haunts me every single day. Now I’ve gone too far, will I forget him?

“Yes, P’Mew. It really is.”

“I think it’s pretty too.” Warm tears fell in my cheeks as I rub my arms to ease the coldness.

No, I don’t regret anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines that are present here came from their interviews, as well as their twitter interactions.


	2. Autumn Voices

We decided to call it a day since the sun will soon set. All my teammates already went home and I’m still sitting here on a park bench, playing with my soccer ball, waiting for this certain person to come. I noticed the dried leaves on the field as it dance with the winds, along with the coarse sand. It’s the first day of the autumn. A leaf fell right on my lap, and I don’t know why it made me gloomy. 

“Gulf…” A voice called me out. I lift my face for me to know who called me.

I immediately stood up and walk towards him. God, I missed this man so much.

“P’Mew.” I hugged him tightly, his scent lingers straight to my soul. My wearied self finally rejoiced as I felt his hand runs in my back, and then to the back of my head and left a kiss atop. 

“I missed you.” As soon as he said those words, it made me weak. I released myself from the hug then I cupped his cheeks. His pale skin touches mine, I could feel his warmth as well that made my heart skip.

“How’s your day?” He asked then we walk away slowly.

“You’re my day but sadly, you’re nowhere to be found.” I rest my head on his shoulders while he holds my hand. 

He laughs then plays my hair. We stopped for a moment and we faced each other. Leaves continue to fall, I felt like the time is running fast.

“What do you want to do today?” I wrapped my arms around his neck and answered, “Take me with you, P'Mew.”

We rode the train, and went out of town without telling anyone. Reckless as it seems, but there’s no other safer place besides him being with me. Arriving at a place we never been to, we wander around, enjoying every minute we have for the day. We tried some street foods, and even rented a bike for us to drift the place. Our laugh filled the atmosphere, it’s unending. Good thing, the moon’s here to watch us over. Are we carefree, then?

We took a break at a night market and checked the things they sell. People are still swarming at a time like this, everyone’s having fun.

“Gulf, look at these knitted rings.” I turned my attention to the rings. Cute.

I stared at him and asked, “You want it?” He immediately smiled and nod. In an instant, I asked the vendor how much it costs.

“1 dollar for paired rings.” Quickly, Mew gave the money to the vendor. Eh? 

“Gonna buy it.”

“But you already spent much!” He paid everything the moment we arrived here.

“It’s just money.” The vendor gave the rings to Mew and after that, he pulled me and ran. I’m puzzled, why are we running?

“But the bikes—“ He cut me off.

“I will give you the night.” Yes, give me. As long as you’re with me I’ll always be the happiest person in this world. As long as you’re with me, our world will keep on moving. Mew showed me what it feels to be loved, and to love. He proved to me that as long as we hold something dear to us, we’ll get a grasp of love, and it would drive us crazy. Damn. Does that mean we’re totally insane?

He guided me to a hill, not too steep and not too bumpy—it’s actually a hill filled with grass. It’s a good spot to watch the stars at night. No one’s there, except us. We lay down, our hands are still intertwined. 

“How’d you know this place?” 

“Just my instincts. I was expecting some beach but we end up in a hill.” He snickers. It’s fine, as long as you’re with me. He raised our hands, and holds it tightly.

“Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong. Do you promise to love me, eternally?” His gaze turned to me, waiting for my answer. Isn’t it obvious? 

“My love for you is everlasting…” I divert my gaze to the skies. “The stars and the moon is my witness. I love you, forever.” He laughed then said, “Ask me. Come on.” I paused for a sec.

“Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat. Do you promise to stay with me, no matter what?” Silence covered the atmosphere for awhile.

“I’ll stay, even if I have to fight for time and death… I’ll stay with you. And we’ll live happily.” I snort.

“Ever after?” He put down our hands and smiled.

“Even in another life.” I gently pushed him. He shouldn’t joke about those kind of things.

He sat down, and also ordered me to do the same so that leaves me no choice.

He pulled out the rings and gave the other one to me. He hold my hand and put on the ring he has to my ring finger.

“Have my heart.” Those words… I’ll never forget those words. Teary-eyed, I hold his hand and put on the ring that he gave to me earlier.

“Have my heart, too.” He pulled and we shared a kiss that night. It was magical. I love you, Mew. I will always do.

After what happened that time, I never saw him again. I felt like I was left hanging, lost in his words. I always wait at the park for him to come, every single day. Now, the fall is finally ending, and I’m still here, waiting.

“Gulf.” Was it him? I quickly searched for the owner of the voice. Oh. Mild.

“You know that you should stop waiting, right?” A tear escaped from my eye. No, he promised to stay. He sat beside me and tapped my back.

“I’m sorry for your loss. I never thought he would took his own life—“ Mew left me, without any words.

“He promised to stay.”

Say Mew, you’ll find me in another life, right?

The autumn ended, but one thing’s sure, there’s always a new beginning… With him.


End file.
